This disclosure relates to an assembly for gripping and rotating objects. In particular, this disclosure relates to a wrapper assembly that facilitates the wrapping of a label around a slender object such as, for example, a printed label around a wire.
Various devices and machines have been developed for the application of labels to wires and other slender objects. Typically, such machines grasp two ends of a section of the wire and pull this section of wire taut. Once the wire is pulled taut, a label applicator or platform orbits around the taut section of wire to apply the label to the wire. This label applicator must be capable of orbiting around the wire while applying an appropriate amount and type of pressure between the label applicator and the wire. Because the wire or object to be wrapped may take on various shapes or sizes, this can complicate the design and operation of such wire wrappers.
Accordingly, these conventional wire wrapping machines are very complex in terms of parts and operation. Separate components are necessary for straightening, centering, and clamping. Moreover, sufficient space must be allotted in the machine to accommodate the orbiting of the label applicator about the wire. Frequently, this means the use of such wire wrappers are limited to immovable fixtures or devices that are not well-adapted for portable use.
Hence, a need exists for an improved wrapper assembly and, in particular, for a wrapper assembly that is compact and simple in its mode of operation.